Explorando nuestros cuerpos
by Rave Strife
Summary: un día solos los digimon de Takuya y Koji deciden explorar sus cuerpos de una manera un tanto sexual, para la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro proyecto 1-8


Flamon conocía exactamente que su relación con Strabimon estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, pero no sabía el cómo decírselo, deseaba poder explorar un poco más de ese hermoso pelaje de tono morado; con algo de determinación bajo de la cama de Takuya.

—Takuya, ¿Hay algo de desayunar? —pregunto al salir de la habitación del chico sin encontrarle por ningún lado.

Decidido el digimon camino a la sala llevándose una enorme sorpresa, en vez de encontrar a Takuya o Shinja frente al televisor está el lobo morado durmiendo a pata colgada en el sillón mientras que el aparato yacía encendido en el canal donde pasaban una de las caricaturas favoritas del joven lobo.

—Strabi, ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo de una manera bastante calmada mientras movía suavemente el hombro del hibrido digimon.

—Flamon…—murmuro el lobo mientras se sentaba en el sillón estirándose y tronando sus huesos al reacomodarse —¿Dónde están Koji y Takuya? —dijo después de un bostezo y apoyando su frente en el pecho de su novio.

—No tengo idea— contesto acariciando entre las orejas del otro mientras estaba sonrojado.

Se mantuvieron sentados en el sillón mientras comenzaban a darse caricias y besos un poco más inhibidos a la ausencia de sus compañeros humanos, las manos de Flamon exploraban el pecho del lobo, así mismo el de pelaje morado comenzó a jugar con el cabello rojo y esponjoso del otro digimon.

—Flamon, vayamos a un lugar más privado—dijo el lobo tomándolo de la mano mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín.

El de cabellos rojizos guio a su pareja al cuarto de Takuya cerrando la puerta tras de sí recostándose ambos en la cama del chico besándose primeramente de una manera un poco tímida mientras las manos de ambos exploran lo que tienen a la mano.

—Fla…Flamon pu… ¿puedo verte sin ropas? —

La pregunta descoloco un poco al otro, pero un casto beso a su novio fue suficiente para darle su aprobación, para después llevar sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer en el suelo y cuando estaba a punto de quitar los botones de su pantalón Strabimon se acercó con algo de timidez.

—Déjame hacerlo a mi—dijo tomando el pantalón de Flamon y quitándolos mientras que aquel que ahora estaba sin ninguna prenda que lo cubriese se sonrojaba.

—Ahora permíteme verte a ti sin ropas—dijo mientras se acercaba, pero al tener los pantalones en los tobillos se tropezó y al momento de caer se aferró a los pantalones de Strabimon bajándolos por la gravedad.

—Deberías ir un poco más lento—dijo entre risas el lobo digital sentándose en la cama y terminando de remover sus pantalones.

Flamon se levantó acercándose a la cama y zafando de sus tobillos su pantalón para acomodarse a lado de Strabimon observando todo lo que tenía el, pasando tímidamente su mano por las piernas ahora desnudas logrando que el lobo morado soltase un pequeño gemido.

—No se me hace justo que solo tu explores mi cuerpo Flamon— dijo en respuesta tumbándolo en la cama y pasando sus de manera delicada por el pecho del digimon bajando las mismas hasta su vientre, llegando a su entrepierna sonrojándose y acariciándola suavemente para después juguetear con sus genitales —Eres hermoso Fla-Chan—

—Calla— contesto Flamon ante el mote comenzando también a acariciar el miembro de Strabimon notando como de este salía unas gotas de líquido prese minal — ¿Importa si lo lamo? —

—Adelante—contesto el lobo mientras miraba a otro lado y para después estremecerse al sentir la húmeda lengua de Flamon recorrer su miembro desde la base a la punta.

Las caricias de ambos digimon además de las inocentes lamidas y besos habían hecho que el ambiente se sintiera más caliente suavemente explorando el cuerpo del contrario, masturbándose el uno al otro jugueteando con la zona intima de su pareja hasta que Flamon lamio uno de sus dedos introduciéndolo en la parte posterior de Strabimon buscando lubricarlo para lo que se avecinaba.

—Ah, ¿Qué haces? — pregunto el lobo

—Quiero llegar hasta el final—le contesto para después volver a atacar sus labios como si fuesen la última cosa que probaría en su vida.

Lentamente el digimon pelirrojo se acomodó de tal forma que tenía las piernas del lobo digital sobre sus hombros, tomo su pene y comenzó a introducirlo dentro de su pareja mientras gemían por las oleadas de placer que sus cuerpos emitían; tras lo cual se inició un suave vaivén, un acto que no llevaba prisa, únicamente el amor de dos seres que estaban dispuestos a seguir con lo que más deseaban, amarse llegando a un punto en el que nada importaba ya.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y los dos amantes digitales se encontraban dormidos sobre la cama del líder de la 4ta generación de niños elegidos, cuando se pudo oír como la puerta principal era abierta.

—Te lo digo por última vez Koji no pasa nada el dejarlos solos unas cuantas horas—Dijo el castaño de googlees al retirar la llave de la cerradura.

—Cómo puedo estar seguro que tu digimon no le hizo nada al mío, sé que se tienen mucho afecto, pero creo que si Ophanimon se entera nos matara a ambos—Contesto el de pañoleta al entrar tras del otro chico.

El ruido de la conversación saco de su letargo a los digimons e ignorando el que se encontraban desnudos salieron al encuentro de sus Tamers y reclamar el que los dejaran sin comida, ya no tanto sin supervisión ya que de haber estado no habrían explorado el cuerpo del otro.

—Kanbara voy a asesinarte, tu digimon ha corrompido al mío—dijo Koji como si de una madre conservadora se tratase.

—Tranquilízate, estas peor que tu padre cuando se enteró que salgo con tu hermano— replico el otro entre risas, por su parte los seres digitales cayeron en cuenta que estaban desnudos ante la mirada de los chicos humanos, tras lo cual pegaron un grito y se encerraron en el cuarto del castaño.

En definitiva había sido el mejor día de sus vidas pero ahora tendrían que oír a Koji regañarlos por no vestirse cuando despertaron.


End file.
